Peter Thyssen
Peter Thyssen is een Vlaams acteur levensloop Thyssen was aanvankelijk vooral freelance-acteur in het theater. Later volgden ook televisieoptredens. Ook was hij van een aantal producties de schrijver en regisseur. Sinds 1999 werkt hij veel voor Studio 100, waardoor hij veel te zien en te horen is. Zijn grootste en bekendste rol is die van Big in de televisieserie Big & Betsy. Hij was ook te zien in de eerste drie seizoenen van Spring, als Claude.Naast het vele televisiewerk begeeft Thyssen zich anno 2018 nog steeds in het theater, zo is hij artistiek leider van Studio Theater Tsoeflurken in de gemeente Sint-Gillis-Waas. Ook speelde hij vanaf 2005 de rol van Samson, de hond in het populaire televisieprogramma Samson en Gert. In maart 2013 besliste hij met Samson te stoppen omdat hij het te druk had met ander acteerwerk. Dirk Bosschaert volgt hem op. Travia Thyssen is de neef van CD&V-politica Marianne Thyssen. Musicals * Doornroosje, Prins Maurice & Herbergier (2002) * De 3 Biggetjes, Wolf Wuppert (2003 & 2007) * De Kleine Zeemeermin, Guust Langoust (2004) * Sneeuwwitje, Aime (2005) * Pinokkio, Fox-Trot (2006 & 2008) * Robin Hood, De Sheriff van Nottingham (2012) * Assepoester, Koning (2015) * Beauty and the Beast, Lefou (2016) * Zoo of Life, Guido (2018) Filmografie * Niet voor publikatie als Paardestaart (1990) * Papa's dochters: Regisseur (1991) * Prometheus (1992) * Prometheus's landschap (1992) * Geloof, liefde, hoop (1992) * Heldendeugd (1993) * Antigone (1993) * Sprookje: Schrijver & regisseur (1994) * Blauw Blauw (1994) * Wat nu weer?! als Lucas (1996) * N.T.V. International: Regisseur (1996) * 't Is niet wat ge denkt: Schrijver (1998) * Liddy: Schrijver/Poppenspeler (1998) * Flikken (afl. 2.8) als Mike (1999) * Bosman en de vijand (1999) * Koning Ubu als Poppenspeler (1999) * De Wereld is Mooi als Big (2003-2008) * Brussel Nieuwsstraat (2000) * Alias (2000) * In Jeans: Regisseur (2000) * 't BEEST als Poppenspeler (2000) * Macbeth als Poppenspeler (2000) * ZIPPO als Poppenspeler (2000) * Big & Betsy als inspreken stem van Big (2000-2003) * Wittekerke als Herwig Palincks (2001) * Samson & Gert Kerstshow als Spookje Sponkie (2002) * David & Fons: Schrijver & regisseur (2002) * Spring als Claude (2002-2005) * Samson & Gert Kerstshow als Dino, prof. Roeskoes (2003) * K3 in Wonderland als Poppenspeler (2003) * Team Spirit - de serie als Interimman (2003) * Eet mij (2003) * Matroesjka's als Rudi Sierens (2005) * K3 de wereld rond als Benny Bopper (2004- 2005) * Witse (afl. 1.5) als Kurt Haverals (2004) * Het poesje in de file als Poppenspeler (2004) * Samson & Gert: Gastrol in "De nieuwe limonade" & "Dorp in de kijker" (2004) * Samson & Gert: inspreken stem van Samson (2005-2013) * Spoed: Gastrol in aflevering 213 "Belogen en bedrogen", als man met een stemprobleem (2008) * Zone Stad: Gastrol in aflevering 44, als Stan (2008) Gastrol in aflevering 80 (2012) * Zwijg Kleine als de vader (2008) * Ladies Night als Berre (2008-heden) * Plop theater show: Het Bezoek van Pinki als Kabouter Pruts en Penguin Pinki (2008-2009) * Plop theater show: Plop en het circus als Clown Pipov (2009-2010) * Verkeerd Verbonden (2009) * Aspe: De Vleesschauwer (2010) * Plop theater show: Kabouter Plop gaat trouwen als Tante Plap (2010-2011) * De zonen van Van As: als Herman Van As (2012-heden) * Jabaloe: als Slampie (2012-2013) * Crimi Clowns: Jay Peeters (2012-2014) * Plop theater show: Plop en de fopkampioen als de fopkabouter (2011-2012) * De Kotmadam: Stan Gielen (2013) * Binnenstebuiten: William Verzaak (2013) * In Vlaamse velden: Kamiel (2014) * Deadline 25/5: Ben Delrue (2014) * Aspe: Dimitri Creemers (2014) * Vermist V: Verhulst (2014) * Familie: Freddy Steenhoudt (2015-2016, 2017) * Bowling Balls : als Waas (Film 2014)